


Home

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, astronot alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: “The moon is beautiful, right?" Beomgyu nodded. He likes the moon like Hueningkai likes the moon."The moon is like my villa, hyung. While you are my home. As far as I go there, I will still come back to my house; you."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Songfict based on HOONE’s Location Unknown.

_Driving in places I haven’t seen you in ages but I hope you come back to me_

“Nggapapa?” Hueningkai bertanya. Beomgyu mengangguk lemah.

“Serius _hyung_ , kalau kamu nggak mau. Aku bisa batalin,” katanyaㅡyang terjeda dengan seulas genggaman tangan hangat Beomgyu. Bibirnya yang tidak terpoles apapun namun tetap terlihat merah merekah, menyungging senyum. Sebuah senyum manis; baik-baik saja.

“Nggapapa, Kai. Jangan khawatir.” Hueningkai mengangguk.

Dan sejak saat itu Beomgyu tidak pernah lagi melihat kekasihnya berdiri mematut penampilannyaㅡyang paling kacau sekalipun.

_My mind’s running out with you faraway I still think of you a hundred times a day_

Beomgyu memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. Kemeja itu kemeja Hueningkai, kemeja yang ia pakai malam ini. Dengan diiringi alunan musik yang menyentuh lantai hingga seluruh penjuru ruangan iniㅡwalau pendengaran Hueningkai tetap tidak.

Ia tersenyum, menutup matanya perlahan dan mulai berdansa dengan angin malam.

_I still think of you too if only you knew when I’m feeling a bit down I know wanna pull through_

“Kai, jangan melamun. Kamu membahayakan kita semua. Ekspedisi ini haruslah berhasil.” Taehyun menengahi antara lamunannya dan kesadarannya.

Hueningkai mengangguk.

_I look over to your photograph and I think how much I miss you, I miss you_

Menangis. Beomgyu mulai menangis malam ini. Biasanya ketika ia berdansa tidak pernah sekalipun semenyakitkan ini, tidak pernah sekalipun terasa hambar seperti ini.

Ia tidak tau mengapa, kenapa dan sejak kapan sungai kecil di pipinya ini bermuara. Dengan bayang sesosok wajah lembut kekasihnya, taulah ia yang diinginkannya hanya dirinya. Hanya Hueningkai.

“Aku rindu.” Dan potret Hueningkai dan Beomgyu yang sedang ditangisi itu seakan menjemput dirinya hilang bersama dengan kesedihannya.

_I wish I knew what I was ‘cause I don’t have a clue I just need to work out some way of getting me to you_

Beomgyu mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekeliling kota yang asing. Negeri yang asing.

_‘Cause I will never find a love like ours out here in a million years, in a million years_

Matanya mematut pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berceloteh. Sudah dua tahun ya, tetapi ia kemudian tersenyum.

_Ah_ , mereka masih kalah jauh manisnya jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan kekasihnya. Jika dulu, Hueningkai masih ada.

Di bumi.

_My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again_

“Kai, sudah makan?”

“Sudah.” Taehyun diam.

_I just need to know that you're safe, given that I'm miles away_

“BEOMGYU BEOMGYU!” Pekikan dari seberang mendengung pendengaran Beomgyu. Pemuda manis ituㅡyang pagi-pagi sekali biasanya sedang sarapan roti dengan malas-malasan menjadi bahagia mendadak.

“Hueningkai akan kembali 5 bulan lagi!” Soobin bersemangat, Beomgyu tersenyum senang.

“Benarkah?”

“Katanya, _sih_ , tugasnya hampir selesai. Aku memang yakin, Hueningkai adalah astronot yang handal dan disiplin.” Beomgyu masih lamat mendengar ocehan pemuda Choi di seberang.

Ia setuju. Mengangguk makin dalam.

“Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu, Soobin. Hanya 5 bulan kan? Baiklah.”

_On the first flight back to your side But I hope you come back to me_

“HUENINGKAI!!!” teriakan Beomgyu menggema di ruangan yang tidak ia ketahui seluk beluknya. Apa itu, _khusus astronot? Roket? Atau apa?_

_My mind's running wild with you faraway I still think of you a hundred times a day_

“Taehyun? Hueningkai dimana?”

Taehyun tersenyum tipis, “Di belakang.”

Bibirnya kelu.

Iya, Hueningkai berada di belakang Taehyun. Jauh disana, dan Beomgyuㅡsetelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa.

Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

_I still think of you too if only you knew..._

_“Hai Beomgyu hyung!”_ Riang di layar berdengung-dengung. Beomgyu menggenggam erat sapu tangan berukir nama Hueningkai di sudutnya.

_“Apa kabar?”_

Ia meremas ujung kain kemejanya.

_“Pasti nggak baik ya? Sama. Aku juga. Nggak baik tanpa Beomgyu hyung.”_ Disana Hueningkai terlihat bermuka sedih pura-pura, tetapi muka sedih Beomgyu tidak.

_“Aku cuma mau bilang. Selamat ulang tahun hari jadi kitaㅡzzzt”_ video mulai tidak stabil, bergetar-getar ringan.

_“ㅡsemoga kita bersama. Selamanya. Dan kamu semoga semakin cantik yaㅡ”_ bergetar lagi. Kali ini bukan tayangan video itu, tetapi kedua bola matanya. Menangis.

_“Jangan nangis. Kan mau ketemu 5 bulan lagi. Hayo, pasti udah dapet bocoran dari Soobin hyung ya. Asiknya yang seneng, karena aku juga seneng hahaha,”_ tawanya masih sama. Mengalun indah walau upacara kesedihan seorang Choi Beomgyu tertata merdu.

Beomgyu mengangguk, _iya._

Tayangan video itu berhasil direkam pada 5 bulan yang lalu. Taehyun sebagai rekan kerjanya, menjadi saksi walau sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang ia paksakan sendiri. Hari spesial katanya. Dan jadilah video ini, video yang seharusnya tidak pernah adaㅡ

_“Jadi tunggu aku ya. 5 bulan lagi, kita ketemu. I love youㅡ”_

ㅡvideo kecil yang membuat ekspedisinya nyaris kacau.

_“ㅡChoi Beomgyu.”_

Dan tayangan video itu berhenti di detik terakhir; lima menit lebih dua puluh tiga.

“ _I love you too,_ ” Ia parau matanya telah berair, namun tetap berusaha melanjutkan.

“Tetapi, bukan kembali yang seperti ini yang aku maksud Kai...”

* * *

_I just need to work out some way of getting me to you_

> ( Hueningkai telah berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa. )

_My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again_

> ( Beomgyu telah kehilangan lokasi rumahnya, Hueningkai )

_I gotta get back to you gotta gotta get back to you_

> ( Mereka berusaha untuk bersatu kembali )

_Something tells me we'll be alright But something tells me we'll be alright, alright._

> ( Tetapi, nyatanya. Beomgyu dan Hueningkai tidak baik-baik saja. )

* * *

**_  
Breaking news!_ **

**Seorang astronot muda berinisial HK, meninggal saat menjalankan tugasnya. Ekspedisi untuk penelitian di Bulan sukses, tetapi malangnya salah satu astronot yang bertugas mengalami kecelakaan kerja. Berikut pendapat dari kru kerja lainnya.**

_“Halo saya Choi Yeonjun selaku pembicara, mewakili Kang Taehyun sebagai rekan satu kabin ekspedisi Moon Seed kali ini, astronot yang kami cintai sekaligus yang kami banggakanㅡHueningkai. Memang mengalami kecelakaan kerja. Tidak lain tidak bukan hal tersebut dikarenakan keadaan yang mendesak, panel surya tidak bisa terbuka, mengakibatkan energinya tidak tercukupi untuk meluncurkan sinyal radio dan membuat kru ekspedisi Moon Seed ini kehilangan kontakㅡmengharuskan melakukan penyesuaian orbit secara manual. Tetapi malangnya saat semua sudah stabil, kemungkinan terburuk karena salah satu kru berada di luar kabin oksigen yang berada di dalamnya menipis. Mengakibatkan keracunan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.”_

_“Astronot Huening Kai Kamal, astronot Hueningkai kita, telah mendapatkan penghargaan setinggi-tingginya._

_Dan seluruh negeri, bangga dengannya.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
